


Day Twenty-Three: Exhaustion

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-Three: ExhaustionOrHanzo doesn’t believe he deserves sleep, McCree disagrees
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Day Twenty-Three: Exhaustion

"McCree please, you need to get him to stop"

"You don't think I've been trying that for the past two damn days?!"

"Well, maybe you haven't been trying hard enough!"

"Don't give me that shit Genji you know what he's like! I swear if you weren't-" Angela stepping in between the two interrupted the argument.

"Stop acting like children! The two of you arguing is not going to help anything!" Angela said firmly. Jesse huffed and turned away from the two, folding his arms.

"I know you're worried for Hanzo, Genji. We both know he does not respond well to failure, especially if something like this is the outcome" Angela scolded both of them.

Jesse, Genji, Hanzo and a few others had been on a mission together, it was not meant to be a big mission, just some recon and prep.

They had been jumped, talon forces came down on them quickly.

Hanzo had missed some shots, causing Genji to get injured.

In typical Hanzo style, the archer had blamed himself entirely for Genji's injuries and banished himself to the training room. He would not leave no matter who or what tried to coax him out.

That was two days ago

Jesse had been in there multiple times, each time Hanzo looked worse and worse. But nothing he could do would get Hanzo out of there.

He was being eaten alive by his own guilt, he was punishing himself for his failures.

"I'm worried Angie, he's gonna goddamn kill himself if he keeps it up" Jesse exclaimed, wringing his hands with nerves

"I know Jesse, go try and talk to him once more. If he won't listen then I'll have to intervene as his doctor" Angela explained.

Jesse nodded before quickly leaving the med bay, heading towards the training room.

He didn't hesitate on walking in seeing Hanzo right where he had left him before Jesse had gone to bed the night before.

He was firing arrow after arrow at the targets, not even acknowledging Jesse when he walked in the room.

Jesse could tell Hanzo was exhausted, his hands were shaking every time he went to fire. Each of the targets looked like pin cushions, seemed like Hanzo wasn't even bothering to collect his missed arrows at this point.

Barely of them were hitting the bullseye anymore, which was mildly concerning.

"Hanzo" No response

" _Hanzo_ " Still nothing

"Hanzo stop ignoring me" Finally, the archer stopped and lowered his bow

Jesse was not expecting Hanzo to look so wrecked when he turned around. The archer's under eyes were extremely dark, his eyes looking tired and distant. His hair was a mess and Jesse swore he could see blood on his shaking hands.

He was exhausted

"Honey you need ta stop, this ain't healthy," Jesse said in a low voice, not wanting Hanzo to clam up

Hanzo's frustrated expression didn't change "I made a mistake which almost cost my brother his life, I must do better" He went to raise his bow again but Jesse stepped forward and grabbed it.

"Let go McCree" Hanzo growled with a glare at Jesse

"I ain't lettin' you destroy yourself. We get hurt in this line of work Hanzo! It ain't your fault!" Jesse replied, his voice getting louder to match Hanzo's

" **It was my fault!** "

"What does it matter?! Genji is fine and you nearly fuckin' killin' yourself isn't going to help anything!" Jesse yelled as he yanked the bow from Hanzo's hand. Hanzo looked down in shock and then looked back to Jesse.

Something shifted.

Suddenly, Hanzo teetered forward. Jesse quickly dropped the bow and grabbed Hanzo with both hands, supporting his boyfriend's weight

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy" Jesse mumbled as Hanzo grabbed onto his shirt, clinging for dear life as he placed his head against Jesse's chest.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Hanzo spoke up

"m' sorry" His voice was muffled against the fabric of Jesse's shirt.

Jesse sighed quietly in relief, placing a hand on the back of Hanzo's head

"It's alright babydoll, I gotcha. How about we get you to bed? You look dead on your feet" Jesse suggested. Thankfully, Hanzo did not protest and allowed himself to be led.

By the time Jesse had gotten Hanzo back to their bedroom, the archer was nearly asleep on his feet.

Without speaking, Jesse helped Hanzo change into some pj's and helped him climb into bed.

Hanzo frowned as he laid down

"What's wrong?" Jesse questioned, had he forgotten something?

"You're not in bed..." Hanzo mumbled, his sleepy eyes looked sadly up at Jesse who felt his heart melt.

"I thought you'd want the bed to yourself for a little while" Hanzo shook his head and pulled back the covers. Jesse snorted and quickly got changed, getting into bed for Hanzo to wrap himself around him like an octopus.

"Thank you" Hanzo mumbled before he drifted off, Jesse smiled down at his partner.

"My pleasure, sweetheart"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
